A video display may include a display panel including an array of pixels and circuitry for driving the pixels, which may include one or more source driver integrated circuits (source driver ICs or SICs). The driver ICs may receive data, such as pixel values to be displayed, from another integrated circuit referred to as a timing controller (TCON). Connections between the TCON and the SICs may be one or more serial data links, carried, for example, in one or more cables, each cable having one or more connectors. The cost of fabricating such cables may be significant.
Display devices may be produced in a range of grades, with high-end displays, for example, providing more pixels, greater color depths, or higher refresh rates, than low-end displays, and a high-end display therefore requiring a higher data rate between the TCON and each SIC than a low-end display. It may be possible to reduce manufacturing costs by using the same parts on both high-end and low-end displays.
Thus, there is a need for a system (e.g., a flexible system), for sending serial data between integrated circuits, that is suitable for different data rates.